Chaque chose en son temps
by bonesfan55
Summary: OS : Brennan ne va pas bien et a besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral. B&B of course ! Risque de légers spoilers  je ne sais plus vraiment où en est la diffusion française !


Voilà une autre OS plus longue cette fois ! Peut-être un peu guimauve sur la fin mais j'aime ça !  
>Please review pour changer ! Have fun.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chaque chose en son temps<strong>

Tempérence Brennan anthropologue à... non vous la connaissez déjà, pas besoin de la présenter donc j'en viens aux faits vous voulez bien ? Sinon vous pouvez toujours cliquer sur la croix en haut à droite de votre écran !

Angela avais remarqué que depuis quelques jours son amie, enfin, sa meilleure amie, était préoccupée. Pour tout dire elle n'allais pas bien. Pourquoi ça c'était une énigme insoluble! A moins que... !

**PDV D'angela**

_C'est bizarre ça fait 1 semaine qu'elle ne parle que de boulot, qu'elle passe presque 22 heures sur 24 à l'institut et le pire , c'est que la moindre conversation sur autre chose elle y coupe court ! Tiens justement la voilà !_

A _ Bonjour chérie !  
>T_ mmh? ... Ah salut Angie !<p>

_Quoi! C'est tout ! Et elle s'en va ! Ah non là c'est trop ! Ça ne vas pas se passer comme ça Tempérence ! Elle n'a vraiment aucun scrupules !  
>Tu me marches limite sur les pieds et tu t'enfermes dans ton bureau ! Ah non !<em>

**Fin du PDV**

**_PDV de Tempérence_**

_Encore une journée à passer sans eux. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils me manquent tant ! Je sens que je vais craquer! Oh non tiens bon Tempe! Si Booth te voyait !_

**_Fin du PDV_**

A_ E_ntrant en trombe __ Bon Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il ne vas pas Tempe ! Ça commence à bien faire !  
>T_ ... Ils me manquent !<br>A_ Qui ils ? Booth ? Ah je le savais ! Tu ...  
>T_ Non! Enfin si.. mais pas que lui !<br>A_ Mais qui alors ?  
>T_ Russ<br>A_ Enfin chérie ça va faire 1 mois !  
>T_ Je sais mais il y avais Booth avant et maintenant ..<br>A_ Et maintenant quoi ? Ça change quoi qu'il ne soit pas là ?  
>T_ Ça m'évitait de penser à Russ quand j'étais avec Booth. Il savait quoi dire, c'est différent avec toi, tu m'as bien remonté le moral depuis sa mort, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de travailler avec Booth pour que ça passe mieux.<br>A_ Je vois ta besoin d'un mec ma belle et c'est lui qu'il te faut !  
>T_ Non oh...<br>A_ Si ! Retourne bosser ça va te changer les idées.  
>T_ Si tu le dis.<br>A_ Vas-y...  
>T_ Merci !<p>

Une fois Tempérence partie Angela pris le téléphone et :

X_ Oui , Allo ?  
>A_ Booth ? C'est Angela !<br>B_ Ah salut ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tout vas bien ?  
>A_ Oui ... et non. En fait Brennan a besoin de vous .<br>B_ Besoin de moi ! Pourquoi ?  
>A_ Elle déprime et je sais que vous pouvez lui remonter le moral mieux que moi ! C'est à cause de la mort de Russ et je pense aussi que vous lui manquez !<br>B_ OK je vois ! Je fait de mon mieux, pour rentrer d'urgence ! Bye !  
>A_ Merci , bye.<p>

Cela faisait un mois que Russ Brennan avait était assassiné par un chauffard qui avait trop bu. Et Brennan ne le supportait pas...

Booth arriva le lendemain à l'institut cherchant visiblement à éviter Bones ; il passa à coté de la plateforme et se dirigea directement dans le bureau d'Angela. Elle visionnait les vidéos concernant la dernière enquête.

B_ Angela  
>A_ Quoi ? Oh Booth c'est vous ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Vous voulez parler a Brennan... -<em>se levant-<em> attendez ici je vais la chercher.  
>B_<em>La retenant par le bras<em>_ Non non surtout pas!.. Enfin pas tout de suite je voulais vous dire que j'ai eu une petite idée pour lui remonter le moral !  
>A_ Mais c'est vous qui lui remontez le moral.<br>B_ Enfin Angela, je suis son partenaire je ne fais que l'accompagner, la protéger et la consoler. Voilà je pensais qu'on pourrais lui faire une petite fête chez elle !  
>A_ Booth ! Vous savez très bien qu'elle déteste les surprises,<br>B_ Je vous demande juste de me prêter les clés de son appart' pour y faire les préparatifs ... Ne lui dites rien !  
>A_ Mais pourquoi ?<br>B__Chuchotant à son oreille__ Pour son anniversaire.  
>A_ Bon OK . Prévenez moi quand tout est prêt, je dois la retenir n'est-ce pas ?<br>B_ Oui... Merci, je vous appelle quand vous pouvez venir, à toute à l'heure !

Cela faisais maintenant plus de deux heures que Brennan attendais que Booth vienne la chercher. Angela avait bien entendu insisté pour lui tenir compagnie.

A__décrochant son téléphone qui sonnait__ Oui Angela.  
>B_ C'est Booth, Vous êtes avec Bones ?<br>A_ Oui mais je ne peux plus la tenir !  
>B_ C'est bon vous pouvez venir.<br>A_ Ouf ! On arrive _raccrochant_ Brennan ! Viens je te ramène ! Booth viens de me dire qu'il n'a pas put revenir à temps alors je te raccompagne chez toi. Où est-ce que tu te caches encore ?  
>T _<em>derrière Angela<em> _ Ici, alors on y vas ? J'attends !  
>A_ Oui,oui tout de suite !<p>

Arrivées devant chez Tempérence, Angela et elle montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent à la porte.

T_ Tu veux boire un verre ?  
>A_ Pourquoi pas ?<p>

Tempérence ouvrit la porte laissa entrer Angela et alluma la lumière après l'avoir refermée.

Tous_ BON ANNIVERSAIRE !  
>T_<em>se retournant<em> _ Quoi ?

Voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, elle resta pétrifié, puis voyant Booth quelques larmes virent mouiller ses joues.

T_ Oh vous n'auriez pas dût... Je...Je...  
>B_ Bones ne me dîtes pas que vous allez pleurer! Tenez, -<em>Lui tendant une coupe de champagne<em>- Buvez ça.  
>T_ Merci Booth.<p>

Après une soirée bien arrosée tout le monde était parti : Angela avec Hoddgins (logique) et Camille raccompagnant Sweets qui avait trop bu !  
>Booth et Brennan étaient donc à présent seul.<br>Tempérence avait ouvert tous ses cadeaux précédemment et était très émue, en fait il ne lui restait plus que le cadeau de Booth.

B_ Tenez Bones, celui-ci c'est le mien ! Ouvrez-le !  
>T_ Oh Booth, je suis déjà très surprise et heureuse de vous voir ! Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'un cadeau en plus.<br>B_ Ah oui et pourquoi je vous prie ? Pas de chichis ouvrez-le.  
>T_ Puisque vous y tenez tant...<p>

Brennan ouvrit son présent et y découvrit un écrin.

T_ Mais Booth qu'est-que..  
>B_Ouvrez-le et vous verrez.<p>

Tempérance s 'exécuta alors. C'était un magnifique collier en argent très simple avec un pendentif lui aussi en argent. Celui-ci représentait un B fait d'os.

T_ Oh Booth il est magnifique !  
>B_ Oui je trouve aussi. B pour Brennan et Bones le tout de la part de Booth, je trouvais qu'il était fait pour vous ! Laissez-moi vous l'attacher.<p>

Une fois ceci fait

B_ Ecoutez Bones, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous en ce moment, j'aurais vraiment préférer ne pas avoir à m'absenter si longtemps, je suis désolé.  
>T_ Vous ne pouviez pas faire autrement. Et puis vous ne serez pas toujours là quand j'en aurais besoin.<br>B_ Vous avez tort, je serais toujours là pour vous ! Quoiqu'il arrive.  
>T_ Merci Booth.<p>

Après l'avoir serré dans ses bras Booth reprit la parole.

B_ Ecoutez Tempérance j'ai beaucoup réfléchit ces derniers temps. Plus depuis que j'ai été forcé de m'éloigner de vous.  
>T_ Ah oui ? Et à quel propos ?<br>B_ A propos de nous Bones...  
>T_ Je croyais qu'il n'y aurais pas de Nous. Vous disiez même que vous détestiez les femmes.<br>B_ Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Mais disons que j'ai changé d'avis.  
>T_ Et...<br>B_ Et bien...  
>T_ Booth !<br>B_ Ça va pas être facile de vous le dire si vous n'arrêtez pas de me couper !  
>T_ Excusez-moi.<br>B_ C'est rien, voilà je suis à nouveau prêt à tenter le coup avec vous, pour qu'il y ait un Nous.  
>T_ Oh je vois...<br>B_ Si vous n'êtes plus prête je ne veux pas vous forcer la main.  
>T_ Non ! Je veux dire oui ! Enfin... Rien n'a changé Booth.<br>B_ C'est vrai ?  
>T_ Oui et vous m'avez manqué, beaucoup.<br>B_Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué.

Sur ces mots Booth prit Brennan dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

T_Vous avez l'intention de l'annoncer à Parker ?  
>B_ Pour nous ? Oui, mais chaque chose en son temps Bones, chaque chose en son temps.<br>T_ Et là c'est le temps pour qu'elle chose ?  
>B_ Laissez-moi vous montrer.<p>

Sur ces belles paroles il l'embrassa à nouveau.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus !<br>Là c'est le temps des reviews !


End file.
